wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Najin Tribe
The Najin Tribe is a mix of Forest Trolls and Jungle Trolls. The few Najin leaders are Forest Trolls, who have recently broken away from the Amani. Fed up with the way it was run, a couple of the trolls fled east from Jintha'Alor. The trolls knew that they could find the sea to the east, and possibly flee southward toward the rich troll land of Stranglethorn Vale. Along the coast, they discovered Revantusk Village. They were welcomed with open arms as they told them of their resignation from the Amani. The Amani-escapees learned of the Horde faction from the Revantusk forest trolls, and were given a place along side the other Horde trolls in the faction. Raka'jin, a powerful shaman, stepped up for the ex-Amanis as their leader and proclaimed themselves the Najin. Hearing of the Najin's intentions, the Revantusk trolls supplied them with a small boat, which the Najin used to sail southward. ((IN PROGRESS)) The Trip South The Najin set sail southward, and eventually found themselves in the Swamp of Sorrows. The Najin, being curious, sailed far too close to the shores and found themselves stuck in the swampy waters. Nearby, a few orcs were sitting by a campfire and observed the trolls carefully. They were a band of Horde warriors and shamans searching for the Sunken Temple to find the trolls who had been kidnapping fellow Horde members of the area and using their heads for rituals. The Horde did not know much about the Sunken Temple trolls, but that they worshiped a god named Hakkar, and were a part of a large Troll band known as the Gurubashi alliance. The Horde, curious to see if these were the trolls they'd be hunting for, doused the fire and stayed hidden behind a few trees. They listened but could not understand the troll language. They watched as the trolls attempted to push the ship back onto the normal waters, but they were having no luck. The orc named Morglish told his party that these could not possibly be Gurubashi trolls with the craftsmanship of the boat. The brave orc approached them, his weapons sheathed. Raka'jin noticed the orc moving closer, his hands away from his weapons. The orc spoke, "You are not Gurubashi trolls. I can feel it." Raka'jin knew who the Gurubashi were, and spoke back to the orc, "Wha' joo wan' wit' de Gurubashi mon'?" Morglish, swallowing hard replied "My men are searching for the Gurubashi. They have committed crimes against the Horde and we have orders to search for the Sunken Temple." Raka'jin knew not of what the Sunken Temple was, but he saw an opportunity. "We be headin' to de' Stranglethorn Vale. Joo lookin' ta' rid de' Gurubashi Trolls, joo attack dem' in de' Vales mon'." Morglish, knowing the trolls had to be a part of the Horde, understood the troll's request. "We will go with you, troll. But you look not of the Darkspear...who are you?" Raka'jin replied, "We be de' Najin. Former Amani trolls. We joined de' Horde and lookin' ta' conquer de Vales. Ta' be honest, ya help de' Najin, ya be helpin' de Horde." Morglish nodded, and motioned for his men to help him push the ship back onto the waters. "If you will have us, we'd be interested in your conquest. I am Morglish, faithful member of the Horde." Raka'jin smiled, "I be Raka'jin, great Shaman o' de tribe. Welcome to de' Najin." The Najin Wanted Board To find Hunter-Gatherer and Scout tasks, click HERE Najin Member Pages Raka'jin, Rimaka, Goregash, Jaruz, Fumanju, Marau,Took'ali Najin Screenshots WtfPicture.jpg|Bun'kar the Warrior Bunny, ex-member of the Najin, struggles to survive in Sholazar. VeryEarlyNajin.jpg|Two night elves confront Rakajin and Rimaka, questioning where they were hiding "the voodoo". TherodeanNeutralAgreement.jpg|Rakajin, Morglish, Fumanju and Lojata are invited on behalf of Falkerk to settle diplomatic issues TheNajinWetlands.jpg|The Najin leaving for Jaguero Isle. TheNajinWetlands2.jpg|The Najin Tribe chillin' in phase 222. RejectsFacepalm.jpg|There was so much fail, that there was no way I could not include this. RefugeeCave.jpg|Rimaka, getting ready to pull off some moves on the females of the Refugee Camp. EatHimNao.jpg|A human appears in the Najin encampment. I say we eat it. EarlyNajinNostalgia.jpg|Rakajin, Fumanju, and Roktar in the early days of Najin recruitment. TheNajinWetlands3.jpg|The Najin talking in the Wetlands of phase 222. WoWScrnShot_111410_175108.jpg|The guild! Category:Goregash